


Everything will be okay

by Loki221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Emotional Dean, Gen, One Shot, Season 2, supportive brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki221B/pseuds/Loki221B
Summary: Ellen found a case for the boys but something is up with Dean.





	

The rain hit hard against the roof of the black impala like bullets from a gun , the smell of the rain on the tarmac was so familiar to the boys that it was no long a conversation starter. The silence became too much for the older brother. 

"Why are we here again?" Said Dean impatiently tapping his hands against the steering wheel.

"I told you this so many times now! Ellen said that she has found a case and wants us to check it out."

Dean moaned, "And why can't she get another hunter to do it? We should been hunting down this yellow eyed demon."

"Because she knows that we haven't been hunting much since dad died. She thinks it will be good to do it again and why are you being like this Dean I know your upset about dad but if this is about what happened to dad and Bill then you need to snap out of it, Ellen has done nothing but helped us."  
Dean just kept his tired eyes on the prolonged road. 

The rain came to a stop as they pull up to Ellen's bar to get the information on the case. 

"Hello boys," Ellen said meeting the boys as they came though the door. Dean gave a painful look at Ellen then slow glancing away. "Has something happened between you too?". 

"No, nothing. Just tired." Sam's eyes flick over to his brother.

"So Ellen tell us about this case you found."

"It was Ash who found out about it but I thought you would want to look into it. A 21 year old woman in Minnesota was report missing on the 4th May."

"Four days ago. Was there any evidence on the CCTV?"

"No, she just vanished."

"Maybe a angry spirit? Or shape shifter?"

"I don't know, that's why I called you boys."

"Wanna beer?"

"Uh no, thanks."

Dean muttered under his breath still not making eye contact with Ellen so she wouldn't ask questions, "Yep." He answers to the question. 

Ellen swiftly gives Dean his beer hitting it unnecessarily hard on the old wood table. He jumped at the sudden noise. 

"Are you feelin' alright, Dean?"

Dean slowly glanced up at her rich hazel eyes but says nothing. He gulps down his beer in a few moments.

Sam look over to the conservation. Dean makes eye contact with Sam. 

"Sammy outside now." Dean storms of the property with Sam right behind him. Ellen's eyes follow the boys out the building.

"Dean what the hell is wrong with you! Your are clearly mad about something, your not acting like yourself and I'm worried. Whatever it is it's making you sick."

Dean eyes were the same colour as the ocean on a stormy day, green with tinges of teal, grey and blue, looked into Sam's confused amber with flecks of green.

Dean cleared his throat, "Sammy. I miss dad." Tears welling up in Dean's eyes but he tried so hard to hold them back it made Sam's heart ache. "I wish we could just do something to bring him back, I know we can't but I just wish we could."

Sam's eyes began to water slightly, "Is this why you have been like this? Dean, you should have said something we are brothers we are going through the same thing."

Sam walked over to the smaller man and wrapped his arms around him. Dean slowly relaxed into Sam's arms. Wiping away the small streams of liquid that ran down his cheeks like a river.

"Everything will be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic . Please give constructive criticism. Thanks


End file.
